1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a surgical instrument employed in suturing tissue at a remote location such as in laparoscopic surgery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various different types of surgical instruments are known in the prior art for use in suturing body tissue. Many of these prior art instruments have been developed with the intent to facilitate passing a length of suture through body tissue and then tying a knot in the suture material at surgical sites located in remote areas that are difficult to access. Many prior art instruments are designed for use in surgical procedures where large, deep incisions are made into the body. The instruments enable suturing at remote locations in these deep body incisions. Many prior art instruments are also designed for use in laparoscopic surgical procedures where small incisions are made and the remote surgical site is accessed through cannulas or tubes. Examples of known instruments employed in tying knots in lengths of suture material are disclosed in the Larzelere U.S. Pat. No. 2,595,086, Mulhollan et al. No. 4,602,635, Hutterer et al. No. 4,641,652, Hayhurst No. 4,961,741, Li No. 5,084,058, Li No. 5,087,263, Li No. 5,163,946, Li No. 5,133,723, Mayzels et al. No. 5,269,791 and Bagnato et al. No. 5,281,236. Examples of known instruments employed in passing suture material through body tissue at a remote location are disclosed in the Larzelere U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,601, Wilk et al. No. 5,037,433 and Snyder No. 5,250,053.
Common characteristics of many known surgical suturing instruments are that they are very complicated to operate, often requiring the use of several instruments together when employed in laparoscopic surgery and are therefore often time consuming to set up and use.